Speedless Sonic
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Sonic loses the thing he lives up to ... his speed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's Ashley doing another story =) I haven't done one in a while so I hope this makes up for it. **

**The first part in italics was all done by my beloved girlfriend Kelly because I couldn't think of a way to start the story so she helped me, thank you Kelly =) x**

**Right this story is about Sonic losing his speed! =O and also something happens to Amy too! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

_I stepped forward, silently…softly. Feeling my feet vibrate I began to run. Fast. My gift. I ran from near to far. Up hills and then down cliffs. I was speed. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. _

_I spun round ending up in his lair. Carefully I decided to go in alone. The doors opened and out came 2 huge robots. I smirked at them using my trademark smile then spin dashed straight into them as if they were paper. I landed to the ground firmly, arms supporting me balance then charged straight towards the room where he was. Dr. Eggman. _

"_Where's Amy!?" I shouted at him, entering the room. Eggman turned round smiling. His goggles reflecting the light making them shine which distracted me as he brought out Amy. She was held in the arms of metal Sonic. I gritted my teeth, then scrunched my nose showing my disgust. _

"_Sonic!" Amy pled. I acted fast, bringing myself towards her and metal Sonic. But as I came forward Metal through her in the air then charged at me. Not noticing that as I was battling metal Sonic, Eggman was in the background with a ray of some sort. I turned around just as it caught my eye. But as I did so, it zapped me. I felt so faint that I collapsed, watching Amy run over to me and Eggman laughing. It haunted me. I closed my eyes. Trying my hardest to keep them open but they were weaker than I thought. They closed. _

"Ahhh!" I yelled jumping out of bed, I sat up rubbing my eyes "It was only a dream, yet it felt so real" I jumped out of bed and slipped into my red trainers and white gloves "I got to tell the others about my weird dream, they might find it interesting" I whispered, I went to run downstairs but then I realized I had just got through my bedroom door "Huh I'm usually downstairs in a split second what's going on? I'm running at the speed of cream! And that's so slow it's unreal!" I muttered to myself "Maybe my legs are tired after all I'm always running about, I'm sure that they will be fine soon" I assured myself.

I got downstairs and saw knuckles, shadow and tails at the breakfast table, Knuckles was hogging all of the Cornflakes, Tails was whining because he wanted Coco Pops and we didn't have any and Shadow had his arms crossed and sulked because someone ate his Cookie Crisp. I sat down and helped myself to the Cornflakes, Knuckles looked at me and started mumbling with a mouth full of cereal so I just put the box back on the table when he suddenly snatched it and placed it beside him "Mine" He Mumbled, I just cocked my eyebrow at him and look at Tails who wouldn't stop whining "I want Coco Pops" Tails demanded "Would you shut up and quit moaning about your dam Coco Pops" Shadow shouted from across the table "Someone's eaten my Cookie Crisp! MY Cookie Crisp" Knuckles looked at Shadow then hid his face behind the box of Cornflakes. "Hey where's Amy?" I asked but none of them answered they were too busy arguing, whining and scoffing their faces so I walked out of the house and thought where Amy might be, then I remembered that Amy loved the Mystic Ruins because she said they were so beautiful, so I set off for Mobley Train Station it was just a walk away lucky for me or it would take me a while at Cream's speed.

I arrived at Mobley Train Station and just as I got there train 29 was just about to leave so I quickly hopped on board, I sat down in a seat and looked out of the carriage window, I watched as all the scenery went by, I shortly arrived at Mystic ruins where I walked around looking for Amy "Amy?" I called out, I looked around and saw a glimpse of pink from out the corner of my eye I ran over as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast at all. I got to where I saw the glimpse of pink and found Amy "Amy! I found you" I shouted in relief "I thought something bad happened to you" I stepped over to her and sat down "Amy? Are you ok?" I asked her but I didn't get an answer she just sat there staring at thin air "Are you ignoring me?" I continued "Because I'm sorry if I have done anything wrong" she didn't do or say anything "Amy talk to me please" I begged, I got up and walked in front of her "Why are you ignoring me!" I shouted, then I bent down so my eyes were level with hers I looked at her and then realized something was wrong her eyes were completely blank, I waved my hand in front of her to try and see if she was daydreaming but she didn't do anything I checked her breathing and it was fine "hey Amy?" I said poking her arm "If you answer me I'll marry you" I said in hope I would get a reaction but I didn't "Something's defiantly wrong" I mumbled I looked in her eyes once more then it hit me. She was in a trance, I tried to snap her out of it by shaking her and shouting her name but nothing worked I also said that if she snaps out of it I would take her out to a posh restaurant, watch the sunset with her and ask her to marry me. But that surprisingly didn't work either so I decided to head back home but I couldn't leave Amy so I picked her up and carried her with me back to Mobley Train Station.

When I got home I walked in and placed Amy upstairs in her bed then went downstairs to tell the others, I opened the kitchen door and my jaw dropped as my eyes widened at the state of the kitchen, it was a complete tip there was food all over the place, the chairs were tipped over, there were broken jars on the side and draws pulled out "What the hell is going on!" I yelled, I noticed two tails sticking out from under the table I looked under and saw a shaking fox attached to them "Tails what is going on?" I asked him, Tails looked around then looked at me "Hey Sonic, how are you?" the fox stuttered "Tails tell me now" I demanded "Ok. You see after you went it all went a bit mad" He muttered "Just tell me what happened" I said impatiently, "Well" Tails began " Shadow kept going on about his Cookie Crisp and how he wants to punish the person who ate it all which I thought was stupid because it's just cereal but anyway when he said that Knuckles got up from the table and put his bowl on the side when Shadow noticed something in Knuckle's dreadlocks so he got up and took it out and saw that it was a box of Shadows Cookie Crisp so he got really angry and started to chase and throw stuff at knuckles, and I got hit in the head with a jar of pickles so I took cover under the table" "Wow, so where is Shadow and Knuckles now?" I Asked but as soon as I said it I got knocked flying by Knuckles who was being chased by Shadow with an egg beater "Their they are" Tails Replied I looked at Tails and gave him a sarcastic look as if to say shut up. "Hey guys I have something important to tell you" I

Shouted to Shadow and Knuckles but they were too busy running around "Guys!!" I shouted once more, this time they heard me and stopped "What?" They both answered "Amy is in some kind of trance" I announced "Come see" I ran upstairs but the others over took me "Sonic your awfully slow aren't you" Shadow joked "Shut it" I snarled. We got to Amy's room where she was laying in her bed still motionless, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles Crowded around her where as I sat on a chair next to the bed, "Yeah she's in a trance alright" Knuckles affirmed, "What could have put her in this state?" I questioned "I'm not quite sure" Tails sighed "Must have been something powerful" Shadow put in; I just sat there and pondered in deep thought, what could have done this to Amy?

This was big Amy was in a trance and not even my buddy Tails could do anything about it. We were in the workshop till late just trying to make a beam to unlock this spell but it didn't succeed. I have been by Amy's side for years helping her, saving her and being her hero but now there's nothing I can do I can't be her hero. I liked how she used to chase me especially when I made her mad because she would come after me with great speed but she couldn't quite get me which made me giggle but I also liked how she looked at me after I saved her and how happy she looked when I came to the rescue but I guess now that's all over. But I won't give up, I'll fight again for Amy and I'll come to her rescue once more. I got up off the chair and walked up to Amy the others had left the room, I looked at Amy's blank face and smirked "I'll come to your rescue Amy don't you worry we'll get you out of this" I assured her and myself.

**Will Sonic be able to come to her rescue once more? And will Sonic get his speed back?you wil just have to find out lol. Please review too, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter =) I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day I woke up by Amy's lifeless side I yawn then looked at her still body; she looked like a sleeping beauty by the way she was posed on her bed, she lay with arms by her side and her cute button nose facing upwards. She looked like a fallen rose because of her pink dress, I looked at her with adoring eyes then I realised I was falling for her so I shook myself out of it I stood up and gave her my trademark smile just as I left. I went downstairs and into Tail's workshop to see if he had found a cure for Amy "Hey Tails" I called to him "You found a cure for Amy?" The Two Tailed fox put down what he was doing and looked over at me "Yeah I think I have" He said happily "Good, What you made?" I wondered "Well" the fox began "I looked at the plans to the old beam I made and I've changed a few things" He paused for a second and showed me the plans for the new beam then he continued "I've made it stronger and more powerful because the last one obviously wasn't powerful enough" he finished "Cool so you reckon this will work?" I asked, "Yep I'm sure of it" Tails nodded. He went back over to his beam and continued working; I went off in search of Shadow and Knuckles, it wasn't too hard to find them as I heard them both yelling at each other I walked in the house and followed the sound of their voices to the living room where I saw them both fighting over what to watch on TV Knuckles wanted to watch Scooby Doo where as Shadow wanted to watch Pink Panther I knew that there was going to be another huge fight so I decided to unplug the TV which sparked another argument but with me included "Hey we were watching TV" Shadow snapped "Yeah" Knuckles Agreed. "If both of you are going to start arguing about what to watch I'm going to keep the remote" I proclaimed this just mad them both angrier they both stood up and put their fists up ready to fight I also put my fists up ready to defend "I've got it!" a voiced hollered from outside the room, Tails came into the room with a huge smile on his face "I've done ... it" he murmured as he saw the 3 of us about to fight "Urm Sonic I've made the beam to wake up Amy, you going to come upstairs and see?" The anxious Fox Said "Sure I'll follow right behind you" I Replied following Tails out of the room whilst giving Shadow and Knuckles and evil look.

We got upstairs and entered Amy's room Tails set up the beam as Shadow and Knuckles came up and gathered round Amy's bed, " Right I'm positive that this will work" Tails assured himself, we stepped back as he flicked a switch, the beam powered up and fired a ray of energy at Amy, the ray of energy was so bright that we all covered our eyes except Tails who had goggles on after a few seconds he turned off the beam "There that should have done it" he reassured, I walked over to Amy in excitement expecting to see Amy's eye open, I waited a few minutes then turned round to Tails "It didn't work!" I shouted "It should have" the fox reckoned "Well it didn't" I groaned. Tails looked at the beam "It was on full power as well" He wailed "Now we'll never get Amy out of this trance" I Whined. Knuckles stepped forward and came up with an idea "What if we try some other methods to wake her up" The Echidna Suggested "Like what a bucket of water?" I said sarcastically as soon as I said that Shadow came in with a bucket of water but tripped on a nail sticking out of the floor, the bucket flew high in the air then landed directly on my head I got was soaked the others found it funny "Ha ha" Knuckles chortled "Much better than TV" Shadow joked. At that remark I threw the bucket at Shadow's head "Hey! I can't get it off" he mumbled from inside the bucket, he wondered around trying to get it off his head "Hold on Shadow" I said, I grabbed the bucket and tried to pull it off "Wow this is on tight" I laughed I tensed myself as I gripped the bucket and pulled as hard as I could, the bucket came flying off and Shadow flew out the door and down the stairs I threw the bucket at the collapsed hedgehog "While your down there Shadow you can re fill the bucket for me" I Smirked. Four hours had past and we had run out of ideas, we tried the bucket of water again by pouring it over Amy's head but that didn't work, we tried making as much noise as possible but that didn't work either, we bounced on the bed too but Knuckles bounced out of the open window and hit the floor and he was left unconscious so we brought him in and put him on the sofa "God as if it isn't enough with one person down let alone two" Shadow growled, We just couldn't think of anything else to do, we even tried making a mess of her room to see if she would wake up in anger Shadow pulled out a load of drawers, Tails found Amy's makeup and put it all over his face and looked like a clown afterwards claiming he wanted to look pretty which scared both me and Shadow oh and I accidently found some unmentionables which I decided to put on Shadows head, he chased me for quite a while after that. Eventually we gave up and sat down at this time Knuckles had regained consciousness and came up with another idea "Why don't we go see if the master emerald can help us" he insisted.

We all buckled up in the X Tornado and set off for Angel Island, Tails still had some makeup on his face so we were all giggling in the back making him wonder what we were laughing about but we just said nothing. We arrived shortly at Angel Island Knuckles went up to the alter where the Master Emerald sat, he put his hands on it and it looked like he needed the loo but I think he was just in deep thought. "Master Emerald please help us, our friend Amy has been put in a trance and we need to find out what did this to her" Knuckles whispered to the Master Emerald. A few seconds later he removed his hands from the Master Emerald and stepped over to us, "I know what it was that did it to Amy" he exclaimed "Who is it?" I demanded to know Knuckles took a deep breath and went to finish "It was ...

**Oops end of chapter lol I could tell you who it is but I shall make you wait muhahaha ^.^ **

**You probably all know who it is anyway =P Please review this chapter and tell me what you think =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 3 I hope you all like it =)**

**Chapter 3**

"It was...Eggman" Knuckles finished, "Humph!" Shadow mumbled crossing his arms "Should have known Eggman was behind this" "Grr, Eggman is going to pay" I growled. We got back in the X Tornado and flew back home where Tails went straight to his computer to try and locate Eggman's lair, I went to walk upstairs and as I passed the kitchen I saw Knuckles and Shadow fighting over a pack of tangy cheese Doritos "Can't you two get along" I yelled at them, They both stopped and looked at me as I carried on walking "What's his problem?" I heard Knuckles whisper but I ignored it. I was angry that Eggman did this to Amy and it annoyed me that all Knuckles and Shadow did was fight over pathetic things when they should be trying to help.  
I came up to Amy's bedroom door and opened it slowly I peeked round the corner where she lay peacefully, her window was open and rays of sun glimmered down around her body, she looked like a shining angel who had fallen out of heaven who just needed help getting back up to those blue skies I then realised I was falling for her once more and tried to shake it off but it was too hard, I walked in and sat down next to her bed I looked at her pink face and saw how relaxed her face and body was I couldn't help but gaze at her, I edged closer to her face and closed my eyes our lips were millimetres apart when all of a sudden Tails came bursting through the door I stumbled and smacked my face on the side of the bed and ended on the floor "Sonic, I have some news" the two tailed fox announced, "Sonic what are you doing on the floor?" Tails said with a puzzled look "Never mind" I mumbled and rose to my feet "What is the news anyway?" "Well, it's not really good news" Tails paused then carried on "I couldn't locate Eggman's lair, sorry" Tails then left the room, I sat back down on the chair and looked at Amy once again "Don't worry Amy we'll find Eggman and when we do he shall pay" I whispered to her. I then got up off the chair and walked towards the door I took on last glance over at Amy then closed the door behind me.

I heard arguing as I started to go down the stairs "That's bound to be Shadow and Knuckles" I muttered to myself, their voices came from the living room so I peeked around the door to see what they were fighting about this time, when I got in the living room I saw Knuckles and Shadow both holding a controller to the Xbox, they were playing Sonic heroes and Shadow beat knuckles "That wasn't fair" Knuckles barked "It's not my fault if I'm better than you" Teased Shadow "Your always you, you don't use any other character" argued Knuckles "Well of course not I'm the best so why would I be anyone else" Shadow bragged "I'm Not playing now!"Knuckles said childishly "Ahh Come on just one, I promise I will give you a chance" Shadow lied "Ok then" Knuckles Smiled and carried on playing. I rolled my eyes knowing that Shadow was lying, I left the room and decided to go outside and sit on the garden bench "This sucks" I moaned "I still can't run fast and it's annoying" I thought about the weird dream I had about me Amy and Eggman "It felt so real ... what if it was real" I wondered then I thought really hard about it "Nah, I'm Sonic no one can take my speed away it's what makes me, me" I chuckled "But it does suck not being able to run fast, it can't be that my legs are tired they've had 2 days rest, I hope I find out why I can't run soon because it will drive me mad if I can't run fast" I wondered for a bit of what it would be like without speed, "Man it would really suck" I mumbled to myself, "Who you talking to Sonic?" Tails asked peering around the corner I looked at him and smiled "Oh no one" I grinned "Oh" the puzzled fox said "I still haven't been able to find Eggman's lair", "Hmm" I grumbled "We need to find it and fast". "Well we could look around in the X Tornado" Tails suggested "That's not a bad idea" I smiled putting my thumb up "Ok then I'll go get the X Tornado ready" The fox said running off to the garage. I stayed seated for a few minutes while Tails got the plane ready, I looked up to the sky and looked at the sun "We'll find you Eggman" I whispered.

"Hey Sonic I'm ready" a voice echoed, I walked over the garage which was just around the corner of where I was, I saw Tails in the cockpit of the plane "You gonna hop in" Tails hinted pointing at the seat behind him "Sure, let me just go get Knuckles and Shadow" I said. I walked back into the house and into the living room "Hey guys were going to find Eggman's lair you coming?" I asked "Yeah hold on let me just beat Knuckles again" Shadow snickered "Ha I won't lose" bet knuckles "Ok we'll be waiting for you on the landing strip but hurry up" I urged them, I went back to the X Tornado and hopped in, Tails lined up the plane on the landing strip ready to take off "Where are those two" Tails wondered "They won't be long" I assured knowing that they would finish the game soon "AHHHH" a voice screamed from inside the house "Knuckles lost again" I laughed as Tails giggled. I looked out the window and saw Knuckles stomp over to the plane with his head down closely behind him was Shadow who was pulling faces at Knuckles behind his back. They both hopped into the plane and were silent "Buckle up" shouted Tails as he fired up the jets, we took of almost immediately and soared high into the sky we started our search around the area of Station Square first then we flew all around the island scouting for Eggman's hidden lair.

Hours past and we were all starting to give up looking for where Eggman's lair could be, we decided to head back so Tails turned the X Tornado around and headed towards home we passed over the Mystic Desert where knuckles caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, Tails took us down for a closer look "Hey what is that?" I asked "Looks like a sand building" Said Tails "Maybe we should get a better look" Shadow insisted, we landed a few feet away from the building covered in sand I was the first to get out followed by the others, we walked around observing the strange building in front of us "Hmm, if only there were a way in, we could see what's inside" pondered Tails "Hey Guys" called Shadow "I found an entrance", we all ran round to Shadow and stared at the entrance "Well who's going to go in first?" I asked, they all looked towards me and grinned "Fine" I mumbled "I'll go in ... stupid wimps" I walked in and was closely followed by Tails, shadow and Knuckles were at the entrance still fighting over who should go in next "Hurry up" I moaned making them catch up "Ok moody pants" giggled Shadow. It was almost pitch black and it was hard to see where we were going "Ow" Knuckles said as Shadow bumped into him "It wasn't my fault, I couldn't see where I was going" growled shadow "Whatever" Knuckles barked pushing Shadow which made him stumble back and hit the wall "Haha" laughed Knuckles "Who's smart now" "I am" Snickered Shadow "Because I've just found a door"  
I walked over and opened the door "Hey there's some light in here, let's go in" I decided. There was bits of junk everywhere, pieces of scrap metal, rusted bolts and cogs even bit and pieces of machines "What do you think this place is, a junk yard" chuckled knuckles "I don't know but it sure is messy" pointed out Tails, We got across the room and saw another door but it was locked "I'll open it" Said Knuckles "Pfft you couldn't even beat me at Sonic Heroes" mocked Shadow Knuckles got so annoyed that he yelled shovel claw and broke the door down in one hit, Knuckles smirked at Shadow who just crossed his arms "Humph!" Shadow puffed, Knuckles peered around the corner and noticed something "Hey is that what I think it is?" he whispered "It looks like ... Eggman's chair" I replied "Let's go get him" snarled Shadow as he blasted forward towards the chair, he was about to hit it but the chair moved and Shadow hit a pile of crates "Give it up Eggman!" I yelled "We know it's you"

The chair slowly turned around "Oh do you really?" Came a peculiar voice "That's not Eggman's voice" I said, "That's right" The strange voice said "You should know who it is Sonic as I have loved you for quite some time" "Amy?" I guessed "No, how could you think I'm that stupid pink fluff ball" spat the voice "Who are you? Reveal yourself now!" I demanded "Ok" the voice giggled, the chair rotated around and the person in the chair was revealed, Everyone's jaw dropped "What the ..." Knuckles burst out "It's you! ... It's ..."

**Going to stop there, aren't I mean hehe, so who do you think it is? At first it all seemed like Eggman but now it's turned out to be someone else and this someone else loves Sonic!!**

**Why don't you comment and have a good guess, let's see if anyone guesses right =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I have taken so long, I just kept on forgetting about it =(  
I did a few bits here and there but I really started to do it yesterday when Kelly was making a new story =) so it's all thanks to Kelly, Yay =D**

**There has been many guesses to who it is, you all seem to think you know who it is bust I must say ... you're all wrong Muhahahahaha bet you're all shocked and confused. It is someone who you wouldn't expect at all to be evil or like Sonic, someone who never seems to be of any importance ... think you know yet? Well look down and read because here is chapter 4 =)**

**Chapter 4**

...Cream?!" Everyone was so confused at the site of cream in Eggman's chair. "Cream what are you doing here?" knuckles asked.

"I'm the one who's behind all this" Cream growled. Everyone dropped to the floor in laughter "Cream why don't you go back home to cheese" Mocked Knuckles "Hmm mock me huh?" She smirked evilly pressing a button which made rockets fly out of the chair and towards them; they all jumped out of the way dodging the rockets.

"You all think that I'm some girl who can't do anything; you all treat me like I'm weak and defenceless well YOUR WRONG!!" she screamed.

"Cream why are you doing this?" I Asked. "Well you see Sonic" Cream Began "I love you!"

We all burst into laughter after hearing what Cream said "Ha ha that's a good one" Knuckles Chuckled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY" Yelled Cream, she pressed a red button which made a giant robotic hand come out from the side of the chair; it grabbed Knuckles and smashed him into the wall, "Knuckles!" I shouted out, I went to run over to him but was stopped by the giant hand.

"You will listen to me now! All of you!" Creamed cried in anger, "I have loved you Sonic for ages but you never take any notice of me! You're too interested in that STUPID PINK FUZZBALL!!!" The robotic hand came flying towards us all, I jumped and dodged it but the others got hit.

I span around quickly and shouted "Guy's are you alright?"

"Yeah just dandy" Knuckles growled sarcastically whilst rubbing his head.

"Come on guys get up" I called running up to Cream ready to spin dash. "Yeah well you try getting walloped by a giant hand" Tails yelled out.

I was completely focused I jumped in the air ready to spin dash I started to spin but then fell to the floor.

Cream burst out in laughter "What's this Sonic the all powerful is nothing without his speed, that'll make things interesting" Cream looked at her control pad and pressed a green button, a door at the side of the room opened and out of it came metal sonic holding a glass container with a little pink hedgehog inside.

"AMY" I yelled excitedly. "Yes this is your worthless Pink pompom in a glass" Cream sniggered.

"You let her go, now!" I snarled. Cream looked at me with a funny look "Hmm let me think ... Nah!!",  
"Do it now!!" I demanded, "Ok ok I'll put her down, God I suppose you want me to snap her out of this trance too I'm guessing" sneered Cream.

I looked at her and cocked my eye brow "Well duh, that would be nice" I snapped. "Ok" Cream said "I'll snap her out of her trance" and with that she clapped her hands and Amy woke up "Wha- where am I? and what the hell am I doing in a glass container, what am I some bloody snow globe or something" Amy stood up and shouted, "Amy your back I cheered , "Amy your back, Pfft put a sock in it" Cream mocked, "Hey you leave Sonic alone!" Amy scolded.

"Ah yes Sonic I almost forgot, you know your power ... I have it right here" Cream picked up a small glass container with a blue floating ball of light in it, "This is your ability and speed, isn't it pretty" Cream laughed. "Give it now" I snapped "Ok" Cream hesitated "I'll give it metal Sonic" she opened up the stomach of Metal Sonic and put in the glass container.

Metal Sonic's eyes turned a darker shade of deep red "This is where the fun really begins" sniggered Cream. "Hold on Sonic we'll help you" Tails said but as soon as Tails finished his sentence Metal Sonic zoomed across at lightning speed and tied them up. "You ready Sonic?" Cream asked "Good" She grabbed out a bag of popcorn and calmly said "kill him".

With that command Metal Sonic bolted round the room and smashed into Me, I flew across the room and into the wall leaving a huge indent of my body, I rose to my feet and ran over to Metal Sonic and jumped in the air, Metal Sonic jumped up into the air too and did my spin dash and blasted me into the floor, I was dazed for a few seconds and was about to get up when Metal Sonic landed on me and started to pound his fists into my stomach, he was a death machine. I started coughing up blood "SONIC!" Amy screamed, "Hey Amy, want some popcorn?" Cream offered taunting Amy.

Metal Sonic gave me one last punch which almost killed me, I was lying in a heap on the ground in a pool of my own blood, it dripped of the side of my face. Amy was right up against the glass biting her lips hard with tears gushing from her eyes, "How's that for entertainment" Cream chuckled clapping her hands, she got out from the chair and slowly walked over to me, she stopped when she was by my side and looked at me, "Hmm" she hummed "You're not really that heroic are you Sonic? I mean come on I beat you, Ah well you really are such a pathetic excuse for a life" she then kicked me in the mouth, my vision was fading fast.

Upon hearing what Cream said and her kicking me, Amy screamed, she screamed at such a pitch that the glass container she was in cracked and smashed sending pieces of glass into the floor. Amy was full of rage "how dare you" She muttered under her panting breaths, "how dare you do this TO MY SONIC!!!" Amy suddenly screamed out loud again, Amy got out her Piko Piko hammer and hurtled towards Metal Sonic She gripped onto her hammer tight as she swung it at great speed right into Metal Sonics head taking it clean off his shoulders, Metal Sonic just dropped to the floor with smoke pouring out from him "Ha! Take that you stupid tin can!" Amy cheered "Now, You!" Amy gripped onto her hammer again and walked over to Cream, "Amy please no don't do this, I'm sorry" Cream pled "Sorry just isn't good enough, you hurt my Sonic so now ..." Amy paused for a second looking at her Piko Piko hammer "I'm going to hurt you!"

Amy built up all her energy and concentrated it all into her hammer; she took one step forward then charged towards Cream, Cream ran back to her chair and turned around and tried to get away. Amy was running as fast as she could but she couldn't catch up with Cream "hahaha you're too slow Amy! You really are a stupid pink fuzz ball" Cream taunted, this made Amy even angrier so she threw her hammer at the chair, Cream was launched out of her chair as the hammer hit it and she went hurtling straight through the wall on the other side of the room.

Amy was panting hard after using up so much energy, "That's for hurting my Sonic" Amy cried out, then she thought "Omg! Sonic!" she ran over to where I was I was still partially conscious. "Wow Amy that was amazing" I coughed "I never thought that you would be so strong", "I'm always strong for you because I love you" Amy sniffed. I smiled and tried to say I love you back to her but I was on the verge of going "Amy get Sonic's power out of Metal Sonic quickly" Tails yelled.

Amy ran over to the body of Metal Sonic and ripped it open, she grabbed hold of the glass container which had my power and rushed back over to me she then smashed it next to my body. I watched as the blue ball of light hovered over my body I closed my eyes as it went into my chest, I felt warm and then my eyes shot open as I took a deep breath in, I look at Amy who had her hands covering her mouth "Sonic! Your ok!" she cheered squeezing me, she then grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips "I love you Sonic" She whispered in my ear, "I love you too Amy" I muffled because her arm was covering my mouth.

"Aww isn't that sweet Knuckles" Tails said, "Hmm yeah great, sweet. Now quite smooching and untie me!" Knuckles shouted.

**I hope you all enjoyed the whole story, sorry again that it took so long. Please review =)**


End file.
